Powerful Wolves
by Corey1011
Summary: Here's A life Story if Kate and Garth Were Married So Were Humphrey And Lilly
1. Chapter 1

Hi So this is my first story. So don't expect much here we go.

Powerful Wolves

A/N Humphrey And Lilly Go Together So Do Kate And Garth (Barf)

Humphrey POV

Lilly there is something I need to tell you before we get married tomorrow. I am an hybrid. Come on lets take a walk.

What is an hybrid? Lilly asked

A hybrid is an multi wolf STOP!

Let me show you how it works. Two red rings went around him then they separated in to two one went up and one went down. Then when the transformation finished he had black fur green emerald eyes they were beautiful.

Lilly was surprised to see him like that. How how did you do that what are your powers.

Well my powers are fire, psychic, ice, turbo speed, super strength, overshadowing and more I haven't figured out all my powers yet. Don't tell anybody yet okay. Sure she said.

Lilly POV

Umm lets go play with Salty, Shakey and Mooch. Okedoke Humphrey Said.

"Hey guys want to go log sledding" "sure" they all said in synch. They got into the sled went down the hill got tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Humphrey POV

"That was fun wasn't it" I said Oh hell yea.

Whatever anyway we got to get ready to go right Lilly. Yep well see you guys tomorrow at the wedding. Meanwhile as they were walking away Mooch you should be "proud" of him you'll find the one I promise okay Salty said.

I can't wait till tomorrow. Me nether. Well lets get back to the den for the "big" day tomorrow.

I Love you Lilly, I love you too.

The Next morning

I got up cracking my bones hoping not to wake Lilly. Speaking of happy days time to get ready for the wedding.

I walked out of the mouth of the den. I will go wash up at the stream by the secret den inside of the waterfall.

When I was finished I saw Kate walk up to me hey nice seeing you again you will see me tomorrow at alpha duties WHAT you're an omega you can't participate in alpha duties she yelled. Well I will be after the wedding I have an announcement meeting after it. See ya. Okay.

Salty, Shakey Mooch hey what are you guys doing here. We're here to get you ready for the wedding while Lilly is being groomed by Kate.

Half-hour later

Humphrey you're ready to go. Garth approached me hey Barf. Hey coyote call of the wedding so we wont have any trouble. Shut up I'm not a heart breaker like you are. Lilly is an SLUT. What did you say to my mate we will settle this afterward. Me and you and an audience. Got to get there fast. I'm here finally. Whoa epic entrance. Lilly you look hot. Thanks she said shyly. So do you want to start this thing or me. Well start together. First, they accepted each others scent then, the nibble on the ear and they rub noses together to symbolize that they are mates. The crowd cheers.

At feeding grounds an hour later.

If congrats were water we would be drowned and dead I said chuckling. Garth said it again SLUT. That is it he transformed right in front of everyone and pinned him to the ground. This is the end of you Garth you've pushed me over the line. He clashed is face when Barf tried to hit him back he flipped over him then his paws changed to green he blasted him with ectoplasm he was pushed in to a tree. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HIM Eve yelled He called Lilly a slut twice. Well can I finish him when you're done. Why not I said. Kate tried to stop him but she ran in to an invisible shield. Seconds later he passed out not because of Garth some power related. Garth was not dead but in critical condition. Humphrey did not kill Garth because he didn't want to break Kate's heart if he wanted to kill Garth he wouldn't hesitate. Humphrey woke up in the middle of the night he went to get a drink. Then he heard bushes rustling then a tan furred wolf I figured it was Kate. Why did you do that to him. I replied because he has been threatening me and Lilly since we been together calling her spitfuck, dick, bitch,whore,hoe and much much more how do you think it feels to have YOUR mate be called out names. Oh and another thing I didn't kill him because he is your boyfriend. That's fiance to you. WHAT ! Oh then congrats to you. Then next thing I know she pounced at me luckily I saw then I dodged. Listen Kate I have no intend to kill you. No, I will kill you she yelled. She charged again then I floated then took off. I was flying till I realized I was in United States California.

Now how did I get here I landed then someone tackled me the we started rubbing noses. Hey stop it I'm married. Whoa not like that i'm your sister. Oh that's okay WAIT YOUR MY SISTER! Prove it what's your name. Star of course. Then I grabbed her so tight into a hug I think her heart beat sped up. So whats your mates name? It will explain when you see her. Wheres mom and dad? Inside the den let me go see them. I walked inside to see them.

Back at Jasper

Kate's POV (Point Of View)

I went back to the den after the incident I was pissed if he would let me kill him he'd defiantly be dead I used to love him Garth helped me get over him sure he's half Omega half Zeta. When I got up I saw Lilly walk in where is Humphrey she asked. I told her everything I knew. It looked like she wanted to slap me across the den. Eve walked in and said whats wrong. Humphrey's gone and it was Kate's fault Lilly Yelled. She started to cry I felt _horrible._

_Back in California_

Mom Dad! What happened to you they yelled. I was relocated to Jasper Park Canada. Guess what? What! What I'm married the howled in cheer. So what's her name well I discovered my powers today I'm going to teleport us there. A flash of fire appeared around them then they were there were at feeding grounds in Jasper. Then he went back to normal Humphrey wow I mad it alright but it drains a lot of power. Now let me get you guys to Winston & Eve's den. Who and who when the hunters let me go I ran here they took me as there own. Oh then we must thank them.

We arrived at the den. Again with Garth. Who are those western freaks. THOSE WESTERN FREAKS HAPPEN TO BE MY PARENTS WOULD YOU LIKE ANOTHER DOSE OF MY MEDICINE I yelled. He whimpered. Then suddenly I was trampled by Lilly. HUMPHREY she yelled. Wait is that you my parents turned around. Winston Eve how are you doing they yelled. What's with all the yelling I asked. Do we know you wait a second... Terrance and Tasha. You got it. Candu rushed in south-western pack attacking sir fight back? Yes. When I finish them they won't live to find there true love I transformed ran out then flipped onto the dirt. And fought alone. I flipped over an wolf grabbed it's tail threw her into a tree. Shooting fire at wolves burning there fur off there body. Then some dark magic grabbed every rival wolf and had them stuck in his giant black hand. Now I will give you an choice I will throw you in space and let you die slowly and painfully or throw you against a mountain and let you die instantly. Let me pick choice number one . They were flung into space. You are messing with the most powerful wolf on earth. He transformed back into his normal self everyone was cheering even Garth . Man if I were evil every wolf on earth couldn't stop me. And the best part was nobody was injured. Humphrey can we talk to you son. Sure I said. Listen me mom and your sister have no place to stay can you help us. Why wouldn't I. You can stay at my den tonight then tomorrow me and my mate will make you one.

**So what do you think nice and long wasn't it. **

**Coming soon Co-Authors Kovuthelion13 and Dream Web they will help me write this story**

**ThunderAssault **

**Thank them all for inspiring me to write this**

**I used Open-office to write this**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**And thank you for reading.**

**Your Writer,**

**Corey9910**

**P.S they will not be writing the story they are giving me ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALPHA AND OMEGA. MY OWN CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. CHARACTERS AND STORY PLOT BELONG TO ME. ALPHA AND OMEGA BELONGS TO CREST ANIMATION AND LIONGATES.

Chapter 3

Yarn! they did all at the same time

Humphrey POV

Mom, Dad I can't build you a den until Winston or Eve approve so let's go see them. Okay. Lilly are you coming. Sure she said. We decided to take a drink before we went to their den. BAM! We both the all jumped behind me then I made us invisible. After the close was clear we left for their den. Winston sir can I talk to you. Listen my parents have no home. Can I build them a den? Sure the more the merrier.

Alright let's go. Wait Eve said. Let me talk to you and Lilly. Okay. What is it Me and Lilly asked at the same time. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but have you decided to have puppies. Me and Lilly dropped our mouths we had to close each others mouths. We were going to wait till Mating Season. Well okay o yes can I participate in alpha duties tomorrow. Yes well, I'll see you at feeding grounds tomorrow. Now let's go build my parents den. So Mom and Dad Where did you want your den Western or Eastern. I'd prefer this part because you are closer to my side. Sure. Would you like a built or an already made den wait there is one right next to us come on. We arrived at the den I said is this big enough. Yes. Okay see you guy's later. When we got home I stood outside of the den. Then Lilly said Humphrey come inside NOW! Huh okay. Humphrey can i talk to you. Sure I said. Is there a possibility that i can be a hybrid like you. Well... there is one way but it could kill you. But there is another war tomorrow so let me try then he left. He came back with a shot and put it inside her DNA. She fell asleep instantly. We fell asleep happily.

When I woke up early for duty. Lilly was more beautiful than ever with or without her powers. I woke her up for duties. Huh? I have a surprise for you beautiful let's go to the lake. We were there in less than ten minutes. Look at your self in the water. That is the powerful side of you already know how to control your powers. Hurry! lets go the war is starting. We ran to the war. I was in front of everybody with three hundred wolves in front on me. Lilly ran to my side. What are you doing Kate yelled. She transformed but the rings that went around her were purple like her eyes. They attacked us we leaped over them killing the first row. Shooting fire ice ectoplasm orbs. When defeated every wolf in that pack which means we have more territory. Well time to get our caribou. I'll be back with food. I'll pick some alphas to come with me. Kate,Garth,Hutch, and Candu. We arrived at the valley. Now to make an force field to trap them so they won't get away. Wait Garth let me heal you by the way don't do that again or worsen pain will come to you something like DEATH. Now GO!Attack I yelled. We brought ten caribou back. When I came back every girl had there tail between there legs. _Mating Season I thought. _For a change I'm going first well i am a Zeta and they go before Alphas. When I think about it Zetas first then Alphas Betas then Omegas.

**LIME-START**

She pinned me I knew what she wanted a good fuck. You ready I asked. Ready for wha-. I grabbed her then we began to make out. Then she went down she started to lick at my wolf-hood. She looked at me for permission to continue. I didn't have to say any thing. Then i decided to get up. Maybe it's time for me to return the favor. I want you inside of me NOW! she yelled. I put my wolf-hood inside of her until she was tired and we are tied. I was positive she was pregnant.

Lime-End

When we woke up we were happier than usual. Then I began to notice a smell. It was coming from Lilly.

Lilly go take a bath I said. You don't want anybody to rape you do you. Okay I went to check on everybody. Nobody tends to talk to me anymore except Lilly. Then I felt something then i passed out. When I woke up I was out of Jasper and in a different body. I found my way back to Jasper in about a month. I ran straight to Winston and Eves den. I know you don't know who i am but please call a pack meeting please then I'll leave right after it if i don't you can KILL me just please. He yelled a howl to both packs.

When i got there i started talking. Now has Humphrey been acting strange. Everybody yelled yes! Know why because that is not him and i can prove it. Its called overshadow you can go inside someones body at your will. Everybody gasped. I am Humphrey. So mister faker the whole pack knows this one. Which one in the audience is my mate? Uh i don't know. Let me answer that one, Lilly. Next question. Which people in the audience is Garth,Eve,Winston and Kate. Now watch this my paw was glowing I put my hand inside my body grabbing the imposter. Now you little punk stay out of my life literary. Ah fells good to be in my own body. Now to finish you off. I grabbed his throat until i felt his heart beating.

I'm starting to take more things seriously i thought. I went back to my own den then Lilly had to talk about something important.

When we got inside she said she was pregnant.

She said she will be due in in two days.

_Was i really gone that long i thought._

We went to sleep right after the talk.

I woke up to the birds chirping id better go and get some food for Lilly.

Kate walked up to me as I was walking she also said she pregnant and was a day away just like Lilly.

Well congrats to you. I still care for you as an BROTHER. I still support you as much as Lilly.

I forgot to tell you I'm sorry for hurting Garth it's just my powers being controlled by my emotions.

Actually me and Garth are best friends ever since the incident.

I'm glad thanks for the support.

No problem anyway why don't you go talk to Lilly. I gotta go hunting for her.

Hey Garth going hunting are you huh. Yep he replied.

Well I'm glad to see you doing better.

So how are things going with Kate.

We're doing fine sure we get in arguments every once and a while.

She is having her mood swings that is what happens when they are pregnant.

What are the names are you going to use?

Nate,Henry, and Monty. If they were girls Faith, Blaze, and Willow.

Let's go get the caribou race ya there.

As i was running hearing the crunching leaves. STOP!

I saw two turkeys I grabbed them both and killed them and brought them to the den.

I brought some logs too. Kate why don't you eat here then leave.

I got something way better than caribou TURKEY!

Before we eat let me do something.

I put the logs down then i transformed then i lit the fire. Chill out it what the humans call "camp fire".

its supposed to keep us all warm. Okay now EAT UP!

Next thing i know Kate passed out. Garth take a step back i checked her heart beat. She's dead but wait before you let out a sorrowful howl there is one thing i can do. WHAT do it NOW! I transformed again then i gave her a electrical shock. NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT GOING TO DO!

I have an heart beat and is breathing. I will overshadow her to try to wake her up. I jumped inside of her and was now in her dream's. The second i got inside of her i knew it was about me no doubt at all. I saw us kissing i knew if i told Lilly she would kill me. She saw me but how are you there when your right here. Listen i am the real world Humphrey you are probably dead i am here to wake you up. You passed out in me and Lilly's den while eating. But how ? There is one way i must shock you. Now if you tell Lilly or Garth they will chew our necks off understood. Okay. I kissed her on the lips then a white light came out. Then i was thrown out of her body. I whispered "remember what you said you wouldn't do".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Humphrey you made it" she yelled. "Yes of course why wouldn't I" I replied.

"Thanks big bro. No problem it's my job. She hugged me so tight I thought I were going to die.

Okay you guys have to come back tomorrow you both are due and must be in a safe place to have birth.

Eve will have to be here to help you.

Thanks for the tip. That wasn't a tip that was an order from Eve have a good sleep.

When i said that she gave that priceless look when Eve gives an threat.

I smiled getting back to my old Omega self again feeling good I kissed Lilly. I felt so good there is nothing that can ruin this moment.

The next morning Lilly woke me up saying Winston wants to talk to me. I ran to his den we had a little talk then he said.

"Humphrey I am putting you as pack leader I was screaming like a little bitch inside. But i kept my look as an Zeta not overreacting. Then i ran to Lilly and told her the news. She looked like she was going into have her pups right now.

Which reminds me it is time to get Kate,Garth, and Eve.

When I got back my beautiful Lilly was sleeping. With out waking her up i joined. "I can be angry when i want to i said. So what were you thinking for names. If they were boys them Max, Darius, and Shadow.

"If they were girls i would name them Amy, Destiny, April.

"Wow you make some good names" said Lilly not aware of her being awake.

"Oh you are" i was interrupted by a wolf saying "you will be dead soon." 

"I'm so scared you're looking at the most powerful wolf on earth and you dare insult and what do you want" I said consistently.

"You're not the only hybrid in the world."

He charged BLOCK! i yelled as i put one up.

"If you expect me to leave the side of my mate and family you are officially crazy dick sucker."

"Struggling to find a place to live you to busy messing up other wolves there's a life in another pack how about go and getting on BITCH!" He left whimpering and crying.

"That serves him messing with me that fucking jerk" I said angry.

"Chill out Humphrey" She said excitedly for some reason

"Uh oh i think my water just broken" Kate and Lilly screamed

"Wait before you both pinch the fuck out of me and Garth hands i invented something made out of wood" i said

Do we really pinch that hard? they

both asked.

"Yes, yes you do" me and Garth said.

"HERE THEY COME" They yelled.

After two hours and a half.

The pups were born. Kate had three pups. Lilly had four.

Starting with Kate. One was blonde like Kate with a white underbelly it was an girl she was named Blaze. She had a boy and looked a exactly like Garth and was named Nate. And another boy and looked like Kate and was named Henry.

Humphrey and Lilly's puppies were totally. Their pups had super-natural powers like there parents.

The first pup was dark fur naturally so we called him Shadow. They had another boy looked like Lilly and was named Darius. Finally, a girl looked like Lilly we called her April. Another Girl and looked like her aunt Star and was named Amy.

When i woke up looking at my beautiful family. When everybody woke up I went to get mom and dad.

When I came back with my parents giving the names as I pointed at them. The only thing i heard was they are so cute.

It has been 5 years and the pups were grown up but they weren't old enough they learned how to control their powers and use them.

_So what do you think give review please._

_~Corey1011~_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This is it i must invent enemies from coming in to the territory." Then i went to my secret lab working hours on end to make this contraption. Finally the security ultimate. I programed it to send an invisible electric waves out now to make an device that only the pack can get in. I put a security verification in everyone's fur. I called a pack meeting for everybody the came.

"Now i have something to tell you there is an security device inside your fur" i yelled so everybody could hear. "Now if you take it off you will be shocked to death so nobody can get in that is not from this pack" i yelled again "You can now leave but be warned" i said. I ran back to my den to see my family. "Now everybody can now feel safe which I can now my day off can begin" i said to Lilly. "Um Humphrey now since the pups are older maybe we can go on an adventure with Kate & Garth." "Sure why not we can leave the pack into our parents we can leave tomorrow but first let me talk to Garth and Kate." I went to Kate & Garth's den to see Blaze playing with her tail. "Hey y'all Lilly thought about going on an adventure so what do you think." "Sure." "Wait before you go can we ask you a question?"

"Is there a possible way that me and Garth can be an hybrid like Lilly and you." "Yea, but it will knock you out till morning." Are you sure you want to do this." When i gave them the formula they fell straight asleep. I told everybody good night and kissed Lilly on her forehead.

The Next Morning

When i got up i told everyone what was happening and who was in charge. When i looked at Kate she had white fur like Lilly. "I told you there ain't no telling what you look like." Garth had gray fur like me when i was normal we all headed for the train. "What was your trip like with Kate?" Garth asked. Kate told everything that happened the suddenly the memories started to come back. "Ah good memories"i said. "Here comes the train"i said. We all jumped on the train at the same time but i missed and fell. I transformed then flew off at 150 mph. I got on the side of the car. "Hi" they were surprised that i was I was flying. "See my Omega side usually fails" i said. I stopped flying my mouth grabbed a tree branch and flipped inside the cart. Kate had her mouth hung open still staring outside the car. "I had years of practice and training." "Kate you can stop now please." She didn't move. "I know everything about Alphas like her Garth could you kiss her that is the only thing to get her to get back from her daydream." He gave her a passionate kiss on her cheek while the pups were "disgusting"they whined. "Shut up you'll be doing the same thing when you get older" I yelled. The went silent not a peep."huh where am i" Kate said with confusion. "When i flipped in the car your brain went into the river i guess." "It just nothing i never seen before flipping off a branch" " I'm kinda the first for everything i got the alpha and omega law abolished i invented log sledding i built the first to build a security system for the pack.

"Wow I'm pretty much famous for everything i do." "Listen Kate, Garth, and Lilly now you must find co-name don't give your real name then they will know who you are." "Come up with a name for yourself my name is Silver." "I'll be Strike"Garth said. I decided to walk over to Lilly and give her kiss and pull her into a hug.

_Sorry it took so long I'm not using it as an excuse to get away form i can't promise that the next one will be longer very busy day tomorrow I'll do my best to fit in my schedule._

_~Corey1011~_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lilly, Garth and the kids went to sleep it was me Kate. Then a wolf a mate and 4 kids jumped on the car me and Kate went in attacking stance. "What do you want" I growled. "Listen I want peace we are just going on an adventure" he said. "Please sorry I'm not used to wolves jumping on unexpectedly" I said sounding sorry. "My name is Strike" I said. "Where are you from" they asked. "Jasper Park" I said. Then I walked toward sleeping Lilly then I joined her beauty sleep. I transformed because of my emotions they looked at me. "Sorry"

"Kate you can go to sleep" Lilly said surprising me she was awake. Lilly and Garth both got up then began to stand watch. "Ah Humphrey! Who are they? "That really hurts my ears" I said. "I fact yes what are your names." "Well my name is Drake my wife Melanie and my son Seth and my Daughter Lexis." "Well everybody in here is a hybrid my name is Humphrey my mate Lilly our pups Shadow, April, Darius, and Amy." "My name is Garth my mate Kate and our pups Blaze, Nate, and Henry." "Nice to meet you." "Where are you heading?"They asked "Wherever the train takes us pretty much" I replied. Then screech the train hit the brakes. "Go we must not get caught" I yelled. We ran in to another wolf. Where do the fuck you think you going?" he said "Watch your mouth" I said. "What if I don't" he replied. He transformed then attempted to hit me I dodged. "Is that the best you got I've seen house cats fight." He smacked me to the ground I faked like I was dead. He turned away from me. Lilly gasped. "Do you want some" he said coldly. I got up smacked him into a tree making it fall on him killing him. "You see I was little pup only a week old I was relocated to Russia. When my training was done I was relocated again to Jasper. I was trained like no other Alpha in Canada." "Humphrey!" I was trampled by a girl. That girl was my other sister. "Would you please get off me" I asked. "Nice seeing you again SISTER" followed by a whole pack of wolves. "Thank you sir". "For what and how do you know my name?" "You killed our pack leader he was nothing but mooch that couldn't anything for his self." "We know your name because your other sister and your brother told us about you."

"Sir would you be willing to be our pack leader again" they asked "Yes and no if I leave I am leave I am leaving my brother and sister. But as long as I am here I will be in charge" I replied. I turned around to see Cole coming after me I ducked. "You've still got it in your big bro" she said. I turned around to see a stampede. "Stampede make a circle!" Everybody grabbed each other's paws I focused all my power in my paws. "What are you doing are you trying to get us killed" Lilly yelled. "Be quiet he's focusing his powers." Then we went intangible. When all the caribou was gone I felt dizzy then I felt better. "I think I'm going to the head Alpha den" I said. I ran off faster than I usually do when I got to the den I was going to take a nap when I noticed Kate, Garth, and Lilly came to join me.

(A/N The rest of the chapter will be based on the kids)

Shadow's POV

We were playing tag with our cousins and our new friends. "You'll never catch me" I said. To be honest with myself I had a crush on Lexis. I noticed that Amy had a crush on Seth. I really didn't mind her having a crush because if I brought it up she would make in front of me too. Then some other wolf came up to Lexis and smacked her into a tree. "Why did you do that" I yelled. "Because I want to" he replied. Then I froze him with ice then unfroze him I grabbed him by the throat killing him. I turned to Lexis I nudged her. "Shadow" she said in a faint voice. I carried her back to head Alpha den. "Mom please help me some wolf smacked Lexis into a tree" I said beginning to cry. "Did you kill that motherfucker" replied her father. "Yes sir" I said trying to suck up the crying. The other pups ran in. "Shadow what happened" They all asked at the same time. "Lexis happened" I said. They understood what I meant. I'll be right back I came back what the humans call a bucket of water. I was back in less than a second. I listened to her heart it was faint I poured a bucket of water on her. "What was that for" Drake yelled. "It raises her heartbeat" I said. "Lexis?" I asked. "Yes" she sounded a lot better. She got up and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thank you" she said. "You are welcome" I said.

(A/N So what do you think I spent a lot a time coming up with this)


	7. WRITERS BLOCK

I am truly sorry for not updating I don't think i can continue this story I will keep you updated.

WRITERS BLOCK!


End file.
